


Sun on Our Skin

by afuchswelpe



Series: NsfwFace [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Sal Fisher, Vaginal Fingering, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuchswelpe/pseuds/afuchswelpe
Summary: Comfortability is a hard thing to come by when your days are constantly plagued by self-hate and dysphoria,good thing today is not one of those days.





	Sun on Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



Sunlight streamed through the window of Sal and Larry's shared apartment accompanied by the sound of wind chimes and scent of burning myrrh incense. It was close to noon and Larry had an early-morning shift at the local 24-hour quickie mart, leaving Sal a few hours of alone time.

Sal started his day productively (picking up around the apartment, making himself some breakfast, feeding their cat, doing his t-shot and showering), but now laid in bed nude and sipping a mug of room temperature green tea while sunbathing.

Now was one of those times when Sal was desensitized of his insecurities and dysphoria. He was overly aware of the daylight warming his body, and god, _he loved it_. Euphoria wasn't something he experienced quite often due to his sometimes crippling self-disgust. But here he was, knees bent, legs spread, and just appreciating the warmth in his chest.

Sal was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the front door open and he certainly had not noticed Larry now fondly watching him from the opposite side of the room.

“Hey, baby blue.” Larry hummed. His tone was sobering, causing Sal to turn his head and smile warmly at his boyfriend.

“How ya feelin’, handsome?” The brunette mewled.

“Amazing,” Sal all but sighed in response. “Come lay down. Take off your work clothes too; the sun feels nice.”

Larry complied, stripping from his uniform and discarding it into the laundry bin. He sat down at the foot of the bed only to rest his chin on one of Sal's bony knees.

“How was work, my love?”

“Incredibly boring, but this sure makes up for it.”

The smaller boy brought his hand up to Larry's face and cupped his cheek.

“Glad to know me being naked has such a positive effect on you.”

The taller only smiled mischievously in response before laying his head on Sal's lower abdomen. Larry lovingly stroked the boy's inner thigh, prompting Sal to lean forward and press his lips against the other's. Larry bit Sal's bottom lip from muscle memory, Sal only letting the kiss escalate.

This continued for a minute, a strong kiss and passionate touches until Larry broke the kiss to make eye contact with Sal and tighten his grip on the other's thigh.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Larry muttered against his boyfriend's lips. Sal felt a blush sprout on his face before laying back down and letting Larry work his magic.

Said boy trailed his hand closer and closer to Sal's manhood, only stopping once he reached his outer labia. The smaller boy shuddered at the sensation of Larry spreading him with a thumb and index finger. Larry's head was now between Sal's thighs, getting the whole view of his twitching genitals.

“F-Fuck!” Sal moaned when the brunette teasingly circled a finger around his wet passage.

“Jesus, Sal- you look so damn gorgeous, all spread out for me like a good boy..”

Sal moaned again, causing Larry's dick to twitch against the other boy's thigh.

“Lar, holy shit, suck me off right fucking now,” Sal growled, fingers tugging on long greasy hair.

Brown eyes made eye contact with blue ones before a pair of hungry lips wrapped around the head of Sal's swollen clit. He could've cried at the blissful heat engulfing his ‘dick’.

Larry kept his eyes trained on Sal's face. He absolutely loved the way Sal twisted and shook from pleasure. He loved the way Sal's scars looked with a rosy blush dusted across them. _He loved Sal, and he was going to prove it to him._

With hands on either side of his head, Larry sucked, groped, and teased his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Nails dug into Larry's back when he snaked a hand to the boy's chest, pinching a nipple. Sal was fortunate enough to start hormones before any breast tissue could develop, leaving him completely flat-chested without the help of surgery.

All the sucking and pinching was already enough to make Sal orgasm, but add on the middle and pointer finger Larry slipped inside of him that was just oh-so-conveniently hitting him right in the G-spot, and Sal Fisher was an over-stimulated mess.

_Suck. Moan. Pinch. Curl. Repeat._

Sal babbled out praises and curses for the entirety of his blowjob without hesitation. He felt no shame as he ruthlessly thrusted in his boyfriend's mouth. There was no regret in his begging. He was putty in Larry Johnson's mouth, and _goddammit, he liked it. No, loved it_.

It was becoming increasingly obvious Sal wouldn't last much longer, but as soon as Larry rutted his cock against Sal's thigh, his high seemed closer than ever.

 

“Fuck! Ah! Lar-bear! Larry~ Oh my fucking god you're so good. So good to me… I'm g-gonna cum, I'm gonna fuckin’ cum with your fingers deep inside me.” Sal was a rambling mess as a familiar feeling built up in the base of his gut.

His body tensed and tightened in every way imaginable as the start to his orgasm racked his body. Loud moans were the only present sound as Larry fingered Sal through the strong point of his high. Tears of joy pricked at Sal's eyes as he brushed his own hair out of his face, reaching the end of his climax

Larry pulled his mouth off Sal's clit with an audible 'pop’. Then, he pulled his fingers from the boy's passage to his own mouth, sucking any residue off of them all while maintaining eye contact with a panting Sal.

“I-I-”

Larry shushed the panting Sal with a kiss to the forehead and caring smile.

“You're welcome, Sal. My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not transgender and I'm not close enough to anyone who is to ask about sex-related topics, so I'm relying on Google and trans-smut blogs for information. I apologize if I don't use a correct term or somehow offend you in my writing, that isn't my intent. I tried my best to use as little dysphoria-inducing language as possible.
> 
> I've been wanting to start a nsfw Sally Face series for quite some time now and finally got some inspiration from an anon on @/ironiclittlebaby's Tumblr. 
> 
> Got a ship and/or kink you really wanna read? You can send requests to me via Tumblr @/afuchswelpe, or just drop them in the comments below <3


End file.
